luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Meditation
]] Meditation (静思 Seishi) is an attribute associated with the logicalists Mana and Nina. List of Meditation members Monolium Level 1 *High Class Melody, Nina (Logicalist) *Mind Concentration, Mana (Logicalist) *Perfect Counter-Measure, Nina (Logicalist) *Scent of a Rose, Nina (Logicalist) *Shy Smile, Nina (Logicalist) *Tastes of Nobility, Nina (Logicalist) *Widening Her Expertise, Nina (Logicalist) *Winter Visit, Nina (Logicalist) Level 2 *Acrobat Step, Nina (Tranceunion) *Giving the World Peace, Nina (Tranceunion) *Innocent Pupils, Nina (Tranceunion) *Invitation to Dreams, Nina (Tranceunion) *Nimble Dance Performance, Nina (Tranceunion) *No Signs of Following, Mana (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Banging Palm Heels, Nina (Tranceunion) *Clothing of Wonderment, Nina (Tranceunion) *Flower of Healing, Nina (Tranceunion) *Purring Whirlwind Foot, Nina (Tranceunion) *Seafloor Stroll, Mana (Tranceunion) *See Through Weakness, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Fist of Victory, Mana (Tranceunion) *Flower Garden Blessing, Nina (Tranceunion) *Infighter, Mana (Tranceunion) *Meow Meow Desire Blast, Nina (Tranceunion) *Prayer of Hope, Nina (Tranceunion) *Using Her Wishes as Strength, Nina (Tranceunion) Monolium / Septpia Level 1 *First-Time Center, Nina (Logicalist) *Studying Music, Mana (Logicalist) Level 3 *Innocent Cat, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Upstream, Mana (Tranceunion) Disfia Level 1 *Early Morning Training, Mana (Logicalist) *Ice Skater, Mana (Logicalist) *Learn by Imitation, Mana (Logicalist) *Look Up at the Sky, Mana (Logicalist) *Mediator of Bonds, Mana (Logicalist) *Small Heart, Mana (Logicalist) Level 2 *Clad in Stars, Mana (Tranceunion) *Cloaked in Shadows, Mana (Tranceunion) *Forbidden Summoning, Mana (Tranceunion) *Inviting Bell Sound, Mana (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Black Blade of Perseverance, Mana (Tranceunion) *Radiance of Soul, Mana (Tranceunion) *Telekinetic Airspace, Mana (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Descent of Kagura, Mana (Tranceunion) *Don't Give Up! Mana (Tranceunion) *Rumbling Earth, Mana (Tranceunion) *Shadow Stitch Darkness Vessel, Mana (Tranceunion) Level 5 *Divine Overtrance, Mana (Tranceunion) Disfia / Septpia Level 3 *Diva Who Stays Silent, Mana (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 1 *Breaking Out of Her Shell, Mana (Logicalist) *Confronting, Nina (Tranceunion) *Covenant from the Heart, Mana (Logicalist) *Dismissal Undyed by Feelings, Nina (Logicalist) *Exemplar Answer, Nina (Logicalist) *First Valentine's Day, Mana (Logicalist) *Important Friend, Nina (Logicalist) *Just Our Secret, Nina (Logicalist) *Life at the Academy, Nina (Logicalist) *Live Ammunition Exercise, Mana (Logicalist) *On the Way Home at Dusk, Nina (Logicalist) *Recharge for a Minute, Mana (Logicalist) *Staying Smile, Mana (Logicalist) *Stoic Pupils, Mana (Logicalist) *Sword of Ice, Mana (Logicalist) *Sweets of Love, Mana (Logicalist) *Transfer Student, Nina (Logicalist) *Watching over Smiles, Nina (Logicalist) Level 2 *Battle's Beginning, Nina (Tranceunion) *Breath of Divine Will, Nina (Tranceunion) *Forced Assault, Mana (Tranceunion) *Glory of Heavenly Sword, Nina (Tranceunion) *Good Job!! Mana (Tranceunion) *Guaranteed Results, Mana (Tranceunion) *Holy Dress, Nina (Tranceunion) *New Step, Mana (Tranceunion) *Patient Gun Point, Mana (Tranceunion) *Taken by Surprise, Mana (Tranceunion) *Target in Sight, Mana (Tranceunion) *Wings Soaring in the Sky, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Brilliant Circle Dance, Nina (Tranceunion) *Capable Sniper, Mana (Tranceunion) *Dream-Fulfilling Baby Bird, Nina (Tranceunion) *Engaging in Decisive Battle, Nina (Tranceunion) *Hearts as One, Mana (Tranceunion) *Mana of the Battleground (Tranceunion) *Paving a Way to the Future, Mana (Tranceunion) *Pinpoint Shooter, Mana (Tranceunion) *Power to Serve the Gods, Nina (Tranceunion) *Rushing Back Up, Mana (Tranceunion) *Secret Sign, Mana (Tranceunion) *Shield of Dawn, Nina (Tranceunion) *Sniping Preparations, Mana (Tranceunion) *Sorrowful Sky, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Angel's Gospel, Nina (Tranceunion) *Awe-Inspiring Knight, Nina (Tranceunion) *Bullet from High Altitude, Mana (Tranceunion) *Emergency Evasion, Mana (Tranceunion) *Heaven's Arrow, Nina (Tranceunion) *High End Shooting, Mana (Tranceunion) *Hot Pursuit at Midnight, Nina (Tranceunion) *No Looking Back on Wounds, Nina (Tranceunion) *Point Blank Full Force Blast, Mana (Tranceunion) *Proof of Growth, Nina (Tranceunion) *Rapid Fire, Mana (Tranceunion) *Released from the Curse, Mana (Tranceunion) *Sensing a Disturbance, Nina (Tranceunion) *Shot That Heralds Silence, Mana (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven / Septpia Level 1 *Carelessly Hit, Mana (Logicalist) *In the Limelight, Nina (Logicalist) Level 2 *Love Everybody, Nina (Tranceunion) *Splash Sniping, Mana (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Sky and Sea, Mana (Tranceunion) *Spotlight, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Evangel Call, Nina (Tranceunion) Tritomy Level 1 *At One's Whim, Nina (Logicalist) *High Spirited Noble, Nina (Logicalist) *Meet Expectations, Nina (Logicalist) Level 2 *Electron Concerto, Nina (Tranceunion) *Repulsor Beat, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Furioso Shout, Nina (Tranceunion) *Tapping Wave, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Cascading Rhythm, Nina (Tranceunion) *Dynamic Ensemble, Nina (Tranceunion) *Passionate Encore, Nina (Tranceunion) Tritomy / Septpia Level 1 *First Swim in the Sea, Nina (Logicalist) Level 3 *Isolated Island Angel, Nina (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Clear Song, Nina (Tranceunion) Category:Meditation